The List
by HC247
Summary: Fiyero makes a list one day. Although it's not quite what Elphaba expected... Post-musical Fiyerba fluff. For Tiggy.


**Happy Holidays! I hope everyone's were fabulous!**

**This is a belated holiday gift for Tiggy. It was inspired by a song of the same name by Toby Keith and I had hoped to have it up sooner, but a cold got the better of me. So, Tiggy dear, this is for you. I hope you enjoy this :)**

**

* * *

**

To say that Fiyero Tiggular was an organized individual would no doubt cause some to raise their brows in skepticism. And with valid reason. While the Prince of the Vinkus was known as many things, dashing, impetuous, and charming high among them, organization had never been one of his stronger points. In fact, he had lived the majority of his life in the most unorganized way possible, much more content than to live in the moment than have his life planned out step by step.

After all, where was the fun in that?

Even after his life had taken a significant…ahem, _change_, and Fiyero had chosen to shed his shallow exterior for that of a mature and (somewhat)responsible adult, he had elected to leave the majority of the organization to the lady in his life. She had always been much more resourceful and creative when it came to that sort to thing. With this understanding between them, they had fallen into a sort of pattern. She would tell him what needed to be done and he would do it. It worked well and they were happy.

Which was why he was not all that surprised to hear the confusion in his wife's voice when she spotted him at the kitchen table, bent over with a piece of paper in front of him, tapping a pen rhythmically against his chin. "Fiyero?'

He turned, his face breaking inot a smile at the sight of her. "Morning, Sweetheart! Sleep well?"

Elphaba nodded slightly, stopping to pour herself a cup of coffee. Cup in hand, she padded to the table, allowed herself to be kissed, then lowered herself into the chair across from him. "You're up early," she observed.

He shrugged, scribbling something else down on the paper in front of him. "I couldn't sleep."

Obviously subtlety wasn't working in this situation. "What are you doing?"

He answered without ever looking her way. "A list," he said absently.

Elphaba blinked. "A list of what?" No answer. "Fiyero?"

"Yeah?" He finally met her eyes, wincing when he saw her expression. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I asked what you were making a list of." she said through gritted teeth. "As much as I love you, Yero, the only list I've ever seen you make are ones for shopping and you often need my help. What's this about?"

He paused for a moment. "I've been thinking.."

Elphaba shook her head. "And we know what happened last time those words came out of your mouth." She took a sip of her coffee, smiling into the brew at the glare her husband shot her.

"I mean it!" he said. "We're so busy rushing through life that we forget to appreciate the small thing that are around us everyday."

Elphaba blinked. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Funny. I'm serious, Fae. These past few years have taught me a lot. I missed so much during my 'dancing through life' phase. Things that might have made a difference if had had taken the time to appreciate them. I'm not that person anymore and I want to learn to love the simple things of life."

His face was so sincere that she couldn't help but smile. "Alright. I'm sorry, love. I think that's a very wise thing you're doing. I'm proud of you." She learned across the table to kiss him, then rested her head on his shoulder. "So what's on this list of your's?"

His gaze went back to the table. "Well, it's all about the small things, isn't it? So these things are nothing monumental. Just simple pleasures that I've been taking for granted all these years. First is to just start each day with a smile."

"Just make sure it's not overly-cheerful. I may have to hurt you if you get to be too much of a morning person."

"Fae…"

"I'm serious. Just because you love to be up with the sun doesn't mean we all do."

He gave her a pointed glance. "Smiling every morning doesn't mean getting up early. Here, look at the next one. 'Stay up late, then oversleep."

She grinned as she bit into the muffin he had set out for her. "I think we've got that one covered."

"So? I like that one." he bit into another muffin, then made a face. "Bran? Seriously, Elphaba? You know how I feel how bran muffins."

She shrugged. "It's a good source of fiber. Isn't 'get healthy' somewhere on that lsit of yours?"

"I am healthy!" Fiyero exclaimed. "You weren't complaining about my physique last night."

"Point taken," she stated. "What else?"

"Let's see." he picked up the paper, squinting slightly. "Again, nothing revolutionary. 'Take a walk', 'Go fishing', 'Read a book'. Things I've always wanted to do or enjoy doing, but haven't ahd the chance to do in a while."

Elphaba was quiet then. "And it's my fault that you never got the chance to do them."

Fiyero placed the paper back on the table, then rose to follow her choppy steps. "Fae, wait! Why would you say that?"

She stopped at the window, her back turned to him. "It's the fact of the matter. Had you not come with me, you would be free to do everything on that list. If I hadn't come into the picture, maybe you wouldn't even have to be making that list in the first place."

Fiyero released a quiet sigh and went to her. Even after all this time, she still blamed herself for the lofe he had missed. He had begged and pleaded with her to understand that this is what he wanted and this was where he was meant to be. Most of the time, it seemed as though she was making progress, but every so often, the old doubts would rear their heads. It was part of the price he paid and he was willing to keep reassuring her as long as he needed to.

"Elphaba, come here." Drawing her into his arms, he placed her head on his shoulder and simply held her, leaning down to press a brief, but potent, kiss to her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm getting a head start on the list." he said simply. Picking up the paper, he indicated a spot near the top of the page. "See?"

" 'Show her what she means to me'. Fiyero, what does that have to do with living?"

"Can't you see, Fae? You _are_my reason for living." Pressing a kiss to her head, he moved away from her to sit in the chair once more, drawing her down across from him. "When I say I take thing in this life for granted, I mean you too. You mean the world to me, Elphaba and I'm not sure if I tell you how much."

She smiled. "I know you love me, Yero. I love you too."

"I know you do." He returned the smile, reaching over to take her hand in his. "I know it isn't always easy for you to believe that I love you as much as I do. I just want you to know how much."

Elphaba glanced at their entwined hands, then up to meet his eyes. 'And you've been so wonderfully patient with me. You can't imagine what that means. I know I'm not an easy person to love."

'On the contrary," he said quietly. "you're quite easy to love. You just don't believe you're worthy. But you are worthy, Fae. More than worthy." He swallowed. "And quite frankly, I'm feel privileged that you've chosen me to be the one to receive that love."

"Oh, Yero…" was all she could say as he leaned towards her to kiss her again, softly. It was not a kiss filled with the fiery desire that often consumed them, but a quiet passion that promised a lifetime of secret smiles and quiet afternoons together.

"So," he said after they could both breathe again, "what do you say we put this where we can see it? That way we can both remember to take it a bit slower these days."

Elphaba nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Did we cover everything you had on here?" She took the paper from him and scanned it, then chuckled at the last item he had listed. " You wrote 'Raise a little hell'? Oh, Fiyero…" She shook her head. "What happened to leaving that life behind?"

He grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? There are some parts of me that will never change."

Still shaking her head, Elphaba tacked the list to the wall where it would be in plain sight. Coming to face her husband, she placed a hand alongside his face and kissed him softly, whispering, "And I wouldn't have you any other way."


End file.
